Nathan (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "Hello. My name's Nathan. Please come in! Oh! You must be player! I've already heard so much about you. I've been told that you're the one raising the sunken islands. I hear this Goddess Island is one of the islands you restored. I'm traveling around the world spreading the teachings of the Harvest Goddess. This island sounded like the perfect place to start a church!" *'Morning:' "Good morning. May the Harvest Goddess bestow her blessings upon you." *'Afternoon:' "Hello. The church is here for everyone. You are always welcome here." *'Evening:' "Good evening. The Harvest Goddess sure blessed us with another glorious night." 'Chat' *'When giving the Sun Stone (Gifts):' "A present for me.... You are too kind, player. I found a stone the other day and then dremt of giving it to you, ____. It must be an instruction from the Harvest Goddess. Here you are." *'When giving second Sun Stone (Friendship):' "Oh, player. I believe I have some business with you... I just remembered. I found it when I was taking a walk the other day... Well, player. I found one of the Sun Stones you were looking for. You need it, right, player? Please take it with you." *'Spring:' "This season is so wonderful. It makes me love the Harvest Goddess that much more." *'Summer:'"It certainly is hot. But even this weather is a blessing from the Harvest Goddess." *'Fall:' "The Harvest Goddess's spring looks so clean and clear in the Fall." *'Winter:' "I do hope the Harvest Goddess doesn't freeze in this cold weather." *'Day after a typhoon:' "I hope that the Harvest Goddess protected you from that typhoon yesterday." *'Day after a snowstorm:' "Yesterday's blizzard was quite bad. I was worried that the church's roof might break." *'When shown a liked animal:' "That's a lovely pet. You should thank the Harvest Goddess for this blessing." *'When shown a disliked animal: '"...Something about this animal is unsettling." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "I'm terribly sorry, but my true love will always be the Harvest Goddess." *'After you are married:' "Unconditional love is the key to a happy life." *'Giving a birthday present:' "Happy birthday, player. May the Harvest Goddess bless you." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Thanks! I'm overjoyed to get something so wonderful." *'Liked:' "Thank you. This gift is very nice." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much for your generosity." *'Disliked:' "....The Harvest Goddess teaches that it would be rude for me to reject this gift." *'Hated:' "...May the Harvest Goddess forgive you for this terrible transgression." *'Birthday Gift (Favorite):' "The Harvest Goddess must have told you that this is my favorite birthday present!" *'Birthday Gift (Liked):' "I didn't think someone other than the Harvest Goddess would celebrate my birthday." *'When given chocolate on Harmony Day: '"Thanks. Your friendship and the Harvest Goddess' love both humble me." *'Declines a gift:' "I'm sorry but I cannot accept this today." 'Heart Lines' *'0-1 Heart:' "The Harvest Goddess lives in the spring right outside. She's always watching over us." *'2-3 Hearts:' "The Harvest Goddess illuminates our paths for us. We must give her thanks." *'4 Hearts:' "It's the Harvest Goddess who brings us all together. Let us show our thanks everyday." *'5 Hearts:' "Spreading the love of the Harvest Goddess fills me with so much joy." *'6-7 Hearts:' "I am very grateful to have Alisa here with me. She keeps this church looking beautiful." *'8-9 Hearts:' "The joy in the eyes of the true believers keep me motivated everyday." *'10 Hearts:' "Your consistent attendance to this church is a great honor to the Harvest Goddess." 'Festivals' *'You lose:' "T-There are things that even the Harvest Goddess cannot affect... It's unfortunate." Harvest Goddess Festival *"I'm thankful for the Harvest Goddess. It's thanks to her that I have met you all." Cow Festival: *"I will ask the Harvest Goddess to help you win, player." *"It makes me so happy to see you win, player." Dog Festival: *"The Harvest Goddess is watching over us. I'm sure you will do quite well." *'You win:' "I thought you could do it, player." *'You lose:' "As long as you keep trying your best, the path to success will one day open to you." Fishing Contest: *"The Harvest Goddess has said you shall catch a large fish, player." *'You lose:' "T-There are times when even the Harvest Goddess can be wrong...." Rice Festival: *"Player, the Harvest Goddess can see how hard you have worked." Snow Festival: *"Oh, Harvest Goddess. Thank you for making it snow this year as well." *'5 Hearts (or less):' "Oh, I would prefer just to watch. I'm sure you'll make a good one, though." *'5 Hearts (or more):' "Sure. Let's make one large enough to please the Harvest Goddess." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes